Voices
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Miss Parker uses her Inner Sense to find Jarod, but is it a good thing?


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Italics is Miss Parker listening to her inner sense. Also, I wrote another story like this, but I can't find it. If I do find it I'll put it up and you can decide which one's better.

Voices

By: 24

Miss Parker sat in her chair in her office wondering if she was ever going to catch Jarod and get out of the Centre. She sat staring at her mother's picture, the one where she was holding baby Miss Parker.

_You will find Jarod. I know where he is. Bring Sam, but that is all. Do not tell anyone where you are going. Hurry now._

She got up from her chair and walked quickly out of her office and out into the bright sunlight. This was the day that she was going to find the lab rat and bring him back where he belongs. The voices in her head told her right where he was going to be at and when.

She watched Jarod go into his house and smiled at the thought that the voices were right and she was getting what she had wished for. Freedom from the Centre and from chasing Sydney's science experiment all around the country.

She parked in front of the building, so she wouldn't have to drag the cuffed pretender down the street with people watching what was happening. She got out of the car and locked it and went in. She picked the lock and quietly and quickly slipped indoors to hear the shower running. Well, she would just have to wait until he got out and got dressed then she would make her presence known. She didn't have long to wait as the water was shut off and she could hear him coming out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping, but was dressed.

"Hello Jarod. Time to go home."

Jarod froze at the familiar voice and faced Miss Parker and Sam. "How did you find me?"

"Let's just say I heard a voice and followed it."

"Your inner sense?"

"Shut up, Jarod. Get your socks and shoes on because you're going home."

"I'm not going back there."

"Yes, you are Jarod."

"Sam cuff him."

Jarod didn't have time to react as Sam punched him in the stomach and hit him on the back knocking him to the ground. Jarod tried to get up, but Sam's knee was on the small of his back and his hands were being cuffed. After that was done Sam put on Jarod's socks and shoes and dragged the man out the door.

Hours later they were driving towards the Centre and Jarod shifted as he caught sight of the Centre coming closer and closer. He didn't like this one bit and he was more than a little scared at what they might do to him. He remembered the last time he was back there and Mr. Lyle electro shocked him.

Miss Parker could sense his nervousness, but she didn't care. The only thing that she cared was about her freedom. Sam grabbed the pretender as soon as they were parked in front of the building. Dragging the pretender to her father's office she opened the door and saw her father's surprise expression.

"Angel, you caught him."

"Our deal still stands right?"

"Of course Angel. You may clean out your office and leave. Sam take him to his space."

They both left in different directions.

Sydney came in to her office. "I heard that you brought in Jarod. How could you do that?"

"It's my job to bring in the lab rat and return him to his cage."

"He's a human being Miss Parker. He's not a criminal."

"And for most of his life you were the one that kept him caged like a criminal. Don't you dare talk to me about putting him back in a cage."

He glared at her and left her office leaving her to pack once more again. Taking her things to her car she went to her house. She looked around the house and poured herself a drink. After she celebrated catching Jarod she would leave to go wherever she wanted to go.

_Very good. You caught him and now it's your time to be free._

She took the most important things in her life and left her house behind her. She was going where nobody knew whom she was and what she had done. She was going where they wouldn't find her.

Two Months Later

_Angel, what did you do? You caught Jarod and returned him to the same place that abused him and his work. How could you do that?_

"Mama?"

_Yes, Angel baby. It's me. He's hurting so bad. You have to help him get out. Phone Sydney and he might help. They're hurting him. You have to help him. After all you did catch him._

"My inner sense told me to catch him, so I can have my freedom."

_You listened to the wrong voices Angel. I would have never told you to take him back. Why would I have done that when I tried to get him and you out?_

"I'm so sorry Mama."

_You have a chance to make it right Angel. Go and rescue him._

She looked at her mother's picture and she turned to her phone and picked it up. After routing through different places she called Sydney at his house.

"This is Sydney."

"Hello Sydney. How is everyone?"

"Miss Parker. Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to know what was happening?"

"Broots is doing fine. He's working on a different project. I'm doing a doing different project too."

She paused a minute before asking the question. "How's Jarod?"

"Why would you care about Jarod?"

"Because I just do."

"I don't know Miss Parker. Ever since you brought him in they won't let me see him."

"Why is that?"

"I think because Mr. Lyle is in charge of him. Broots heard that they were torturing him."

"I have to save him."

"Why is that?

"I heard my mother's voice and she told me to rescue him because they were hurting him and she was disappointed in me because of what I did. I'm going to try to get back her approval."

"You listened to your inner sense?"

"I listened to the bad part of my inner sense and now I'm listening to the good."

"Okay, I'll help you rescue him. Is it okay if I bring Broots in on this?"

"I think it would be a good idea."

A Week Later.

They sat in Sydney's living room going over their plan. They were all sitting around the table in the dining room. After they finalized it they got to work. Sydney and Broots would go to work the next day just like everyday. Broots would work on the program that he had made up to help them and Sydney would go on about his work. They told Angelo their plan and he would meet Miss Parker to help her through the vents and find Jarod.

They crept in the vent trying to make as little noise as possible and slipped into the place where they were keeping Jarod. There was no red light on the camera indicating that it was on. They saw the cell and then they found Jarod who was lying down on the ground curled up into a ball. His clothes were rumpled and they couldn't see his face. Angelo gave them the key to Jarod's cell and Sydney unlocked it.

"Jarod. Wake up."

"No, no more please."

"It's me Sydney. It's okay."

Jarod lifted his head and stared into Sydney's eyes. Sydney gasped as he saw the bruises on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"What's happening?" Jarod said ignoring the question.

"We're here to get you out."

"Who's we?"

"Broots and Miss Parker."

"Miss Parker. Why would she help me? She's the one that brought me back. She's glad that I'm back in a cage where I belong, so she can have her freedom."

"I'm so sorry Jarod. I was listening to my inner sense and they told me to get you. I listened to that and not my mother's voice. I heard my mom's voice and she told me to rescue you. I'm sorry for what I did."

"Why should you be sorry to me? I'm just a lab rat, a science experiment."

"No, you're more than that. You are a human being and I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner. Come on Jarod. We don't have much time."

He had to have Sydney and Broots help him up and into the vents. After a long time of crawling through the vents they were outside.

"Come on Angelo. Let's go." Jarod said as they were walking away and Angelo stood there.

"No. You go. I have to stay."

"That's what you said the last time I asked you."

"Be safe my friend."

"You to Angelo. Goodbye my friend." They hugged each other and then Angelo went back inside and closed the vent cover.

They walked to the car and drove off. After driving for a while they finally got to the house that Miss Parker got through a different name and took Jarod to one of the bedrooms. They cleaned Jarod's cuts on his back and he went to sleep.

A Month Later.

Jarod stood out in the back yard with his sunglasses on soaking up the sun. He smiled as a light wind blew through the trees and ruffled his hair. He was free again and this time with the help of his friends.

Miss Parker stood at the window watching Jarod soaking up the sun and smiling. She smiled too at the happy look in his face. He would be okay now that he was free and she was happy that she played a part to his freedom. They haven't spoken of what would happen next, but she knew that with Jarod around it would be okay. She spent most of her life viewing Jarod as a possession. Something to be returned to their owners and not as a human, but her eyes were open now. During the days that they helped him he was angry with her, but then he suddenly wasn't. She realized that he was indeed a person and what a nice and generous person he was. He had reached out to her in so many ways and she had refused him, but now she wasn't doing that anymore.

_Angel baby, I'm so proud of you. You took a giant step in the right direction baby. You did the right thing. Goodbye my little one. I'll be around. All you have to do is reach out. I love you Angel._

The End.


End file.
